Peace
by Eeliab8
Summary: Summary inside. Major spoilers for 14x01.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: major spoilers for 14x01

Summary: when Ellie has managed to kill Morgan, her father, and her mother, what will the rest of the broken team of CSI do? What will they do to bring the killer to justice?

AN:/ thank you for reading. Please leave a review. Don't know if I want to keep writing the story. Depends on reviews so please leave me.

Grief filled the room and tears flew free at the funerals. No one knew how to deal with the losses. No one had seen it coming, while it was in the back of everyone's mind no one had ever expected that the hostage situation would end like that. Threw caskets lay in the front of the room and Ecklie found himself barely able to think. Too many loved ones, he told himself.

Morgan, brass, and Nancy all dead. All the CSI were unable to wrap their minds around the events that had happened. No one would have ever guessed that Ellie was the killer. Though all the evidence pointed to Ellie and brass had gone to see Ellie and then he had ended up dead.

After the service before everyone was going to the burial. Greg walked up to the coffins and tears threatened to spill out but he tried to push them back but he had failed. "Morgan, I'm so sorry," his voice about ready to break. "I just wanted you to know that I love you," he whispered but his gaze fell onto Ecklie. Greg could not even begin to think how Ecklie was dealing with all of this.

Ecklie wasn't dealing well with any of this. He did not how to deal with this. Morgan, his daughter, his baby girl. He could still remember when she was born. Ecklie knew that he had not been the best father and he could not remember a time that he had wished that he could have been there for Morgan. He wishes that he had been a better father. Though recently Morgan and Ecklie had began getting closer again. Ecklie could not remember a time that he had been that close with his daughter, and now he would never get the chance. He couldn't help the tears that were spilling out of his eyes. Ecklie glanced at the casket that had brass in it and that just made the tears flow more. Suddenly Ecklie felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Gil Grissom. "Gil?" He said slightly stunned.

Gil pulled Ecklie into a hug. Though Conrad had never been Gil's favorite person he still could not believe that Morgan, brass, and Nancy had died. "It's okay," he said trying to soothe Ecklie.

After a few minutes Ecklie had managed to pull himself together. He glanced up at Gil. "Thank you for coming," he said softly then it dawned on him that Grissom more came for brass than for Ecklie.

Grissom looked at Ecklie. "Conrad as much as we do not get along you did not deserve to loose Morgan like that. I had heard that the two of you had gotten close again," he said glancing at the caskets. "I can't believe so many lives lost because of this killer."

Ecklie stared at Grissom surprised that he did not know and for a split second had forgotten that Grissom had been away for a long time. "Gil you did not hear? It was Ellie," he said.

Grissom eyes widened at the name. Ellie? He asked himself, she did all of this? "Where is Ellie now?" He asked praying that Ecklie said custody.

Ecklie eyes raged with fury, this was made him truly upset with her. "She is on the run. We have everyone in the department looking for her,"  
He took a deep breath. "Gil, if you want to stay and work on the case. You are more than welcome too. I know how much brass meant to you."

Grissom nodded his head, brass had meant something to everyone. Brass had been like everyone father. Grissom knew that he had to stay and brig justice to Morgan, brass, and Nancy. He took a deep breath knowing that things will be strange with Sara but they were more important. Grissom had to be a voice for those who could not be one for themselves. "I will," he said putting a hand on Ecklie shoulder. This was not going to be easy, Grissom mused, but I had to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:/ Thank you to everyone for read and left me a review. This chapter is much longer than my previous one. I hope everyone enjoys the story. Also please feel free to leave a review, I don't bite.

It was good to be back, Grissom thought to himself. It had been a week after the funeral, but not this way, he told himself. As Grissom walked through the halls of the crime lab, it was like he had never left, but he had and he quickly noticed how much had changed, but at the same time how little had changed. Grissom glanced at Brass's office, thank god they had the decency to keep the door close, and Grissom mused. Grissom walked into Ecklie office to report for work, and just to see how Ecklie was doing with everything. "I'm ready to help," Grissom said softly.

Ecklie spun around in his chair, not expecting to see Grissom so soon. He took a deep breath, Ecklie had been trying to put his life back together again, but found himself having a lot of trouble dealing with loosing Morgan. At work he had put up his favorite picture of himself and Morgan. It had actually happened a couple months ago. Ecklie and Morgan had decided to have a daddy daughter day like they used to. "Thank you again for helping," he said. "You will need to report to D.B Russell. He knows that I have made you second in command."

Grissom raised an eyebrow at D.B, well the initials fit, Grissom told himself. He was curious to see exactly what this D.B was going to be like. Though Grissom couldn't help but admit that he did miss Catherine. Grissom wandered by the locker rooms, and glanced to see Greg sitting on the bench in front of his locker. Grissom wandered into the locker room. "Greg?" He asked. "Are you okay?"

Greg jumped up at hearing Grissom's voice. It had been so long since he had heard Grissom's voice that he had thought that he was just hearing things. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. He had not been fine, since everything that had happened. Morgan dying was just not something that Greg thought that he was ever going to have to prepare for. Brass also being gone was just not helping Greg. Greg dealt with every day, but he did not know how to deal with death when it was someone close to him. The last person that had died that Greg had been close to was Warrick. "I did not know that you were back," Greg said flashing a smile. It wasn't that Greg did not like Russell, it was just that Grissom had been Greg's first boss. Greg always credited Grissom to Greg being such a good CSI.

"Ecklie asked for my help," Grissom said softly. Though those words did feel a little strange leaving Grissom's lips. He could remember a time where he would have not even begun to say any of those words. "I thought that I owed it to Brass, and to Morgan that I should help with the case. Greg if you need anyone to talk to-"

Greg did not let Grissom finish his sentence. "I'm fine!" Greg practically screamed at Grissom. Greg did not know how to deal with this.

"Alright than," Grissom said. He figured that he could not force Greg to talk to him. "Let's go met this D.B than," Grissom felt that he was going to a scene rather than meeting a person that was still breathing.

Grissom and Greg wandered into D.B's office. D.B turned around to see Greg, and a man that he had never met before. "Hello, I'm D.B," He said but Russell eyes stayed on Greg, curious of why Greg had brought this strange man to meet him, when they had a huge case that they had to worrying about.

"I'm Gil Grissom," Grissom said holding out his hand to shake D.B. "I'm hearing to work on the case with you. Ecklie said that you agreed to it," He said softly.

Russell shook Grissom hand, surprised that this was not the man that he had pictured in his head. "Well it's very nice to meet you. So Gil do you have a lot of experience in CSI work?" D.B had not had the time to look at Grissom's file, which Ecklie had dropped off a couple days ago.

Grissom's eyes widened at the question, he was surprised that Russell had no idea who he was. "I used to be head of the team. Most of your team members at one time, were my own. So I have a good experience in CSI work."

Greg had to bite down on his tongue not to mention the fact that also Grissom's ex-wife, Sara, was also on the team. Greg wasn't sure exactly how that was going to work.

D.B nodded his head. He was excited to have Grissom, but he was worried that this might turn into a power struggle for the two of them. The last thing that D.B wanted was for the focus to be taken off the case, and on to them. "Well let's get to work,"

Everyone wandered into the break room, where D.B had called a staff meeting. Everyone was at the meeting, Nick, Sara, Finn, and Greg, D.B, and Grissom wandered into the room. As Grissom wandered into the room both Nick and Greg's eyes went back and forth between Sara and Grissom.

Sara stared at Grissom, stunned that he would actually return back. She stared at him then looked at the ground. It was going to be really difficult for her to work with her ex-husband. Things had not ended well between the two of them, but Sara did not really want to talk about with any of her team.

D.B cleared his throat gathering everyone's attention. "Most of you already know Mr. Grissom. He will be assisting us with this case. Now Grissom will be just right under me so if he asks you to do something I expect that everyone will listen. With the help that we have from Mr. Grissom that we will be able to get this case solved. So let's go to work," D.B said.

Ellie sat on the other side of Vegas in a tiny motel. She couldn't believe that Morgan had actually killed him. Though Ellie thought to herself, I am glad that I managed to kill that little bitch. Ellie could not believe that her father, or what she had always grown up to think was her father but he wasn't, was actually going to choose Morgan to live and not her. A real father would have done anything to get Ellie back, but Ellie thought that Brass had never actually acted like a real father would have. She shook her head, all of LAPD was out looking for her. She had to get out of Vegas, but she had no money. Though she did have a plan, and it was not going to end well for any of the LAPD crime lab.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:/ thank you to everyone reading and reviewing it means a lot to me. Hope everyone knows the chapter.

This case was different and everyone knew it. It wasn't that the LAPD crime lab did not work 100% on each case but when it was their own. Not just one of their own but two of them. Everyone seemed to put more energy behind their work, there was more emotion there. It wasn't that they wanted to solve this case, they needed to solve this case. They wanted closer but more importantly they wanted peace.

The death of Morgan and Brass had affected everyone different but they were all grieving, all lost in someway. They needed peace to be found again, they needed to make sure that Morgan and Brass got proper justice, they needed to be CSI's. They needed to be themselves.

D.B had split the teams into two. Nick, Greg and Grissom were to go to Brass's house and start processing the scene. While Sara, Finn, and Russell were going to go back to the scene where the Ellie had taken Morgan.

Nick, Greg, and Grissom arrived at Brass's house and walked passed the yellow crime scene tape. The scene had not been touched much since Brass had died. Grissom glanced over at both Greg and Nick. "Greg, start processing the outside," he said walking into the bedroom. "Nick with me."

Grissom walked into the bedroom, dark red blood was every where. Grissom took a deep breath trying to push back all of his emotion. He knew now was not the time for any of this. Grissom bent down and swabbed some blood. "Nick, start in the bathroom," he told him.

Nick nodded his head and walked into the bathroom. Blood was all over the walls, Nick glanced around. He could not believe that Ellie could have been capable of something like this. Nick began to look around, when he picked something up, it was a note. Nick began to read it, it was a suicide note. "Grissom," Nick called and couldn't help but admit that it felt good to call Grissom. It wasn't that nick did not like Russell, but he had missed Grissom.

Grissom wandered over to nick, and took the note from him and read it. "You think Ellie was going to stage her mothers death as a suicide?" He asked.

Nick nodded his head. "I don't think that Ellie planned on Brass coming home. I don't think that she planned on getting caught."

"Nick, I don't think that any killer plans on getting caught." Grissom said but he had to get the letter back to the crime lab.

Across Vegas was Sara, Finn, and Russell were working on the scene were the girls had been held. Sara and Finn walked into the house. A old moldy musky smell filled the house. Sara and Finn glanced around as they wandered into the room where the girls had been held. Both girls took a deep breath in, not wanting to picture Morgan here, but the images just could not help from filling their minds.

Sara and Finn began to process the scene. Finn looked over at Sara. "Sara, are you okay with Grissom working with us?" She asked. Finn had noticed that Sara had seemed strange around him.

Sara bite down on her bottom lip. She had been wishing that no one would ask her that question, but she had figured that it would be nick or Greg. "Grissom and I..." She trailed off than took a deep breath. "Grissom and I used to be married but it just wasn't working." She said softly.

Finn stared at Sara with a little bit of sadness for Sara. "I'm sorry Sara," she did not know what else to say to Sara.

After that Sara did not want to talk so the two of them focused on the processing the scene. Russell watched the two girls and found it strange that no one was talking. There was something really wrong with them.

Back at the house Greg was processing Brass back yard, there had been some broken glass near one of the back doors. Greg bent down to take some pictures of the glass. All of a sudden Greg felt something heavy hit his head and pain exploded around his head and he felt everything going black around himself.

Nick and Grissom had walked outside to see what Greg had been doing but they did not see Greg anywhere. "Greg!" Nick called but he did not hear anything back. Grissom and Nick wandered until they found a piece of paper. Grissom picked it up and began to read it.

"My freedom for your CSI. My patience has grown thin. You have twelve hours to decide. If you don't he will die and you will get him back piece by piece. Yours truly, Ellie," Grissom read the note and fear rose in his throat. They had to get back the lab and start getting Greg back.

Everyone had arrived back at the lab hearing the news that Ellie had kidnapped Greg. Everyone stood in the meeting room. Russell, Grissom, Nick, Sara and Finn. Grissom put the note on the table. "Ellie wants to trade Greg for her being able to be free. We need to figure out where Ellie is keeping nick because it's not at the same place."

Sara listened to Grissom talk and a long sigh passed through her lips. She spun on her heels and walked out. She couldn't take it anymore.

Grissom watched Sara go and figured that he better follow her. Grissom followed her into the hallway. "Sara where are you going?"

Sara stopped turned to see Grissom. "I don't know," she said after a long moment. "Gil, you came back now. You came back for Brass. You came back for Morgan. You came back to help your friends but you never wanted to come back for us!" She exclaimed. "You didn't want to come back to save us. You did not want to and being around, Gil. It's hard, because it makes me see that you did not want to fight for us anymore! You did not care about us!" Sara told him and turned on her heels and walked away. She knew that it was not fair to Greg to walk away but she needed to for right now.

Greg awoke and he looked around trying to figure out where he was. His hands and feet were bound and he looked around. His head was pounding and he glanced down, there was blood on him. Greg did not know who's blood that was but he figured that it was his. He could hear a voice a females voice.

"Looks who's awake," a smirk showed in the tone. "Now we can begin slowly killing you."


	4. Chapter 4

AN:/ thank you to everyone reading and reviewing. A special thanks to elislin for reading and reviewing every chapter. So this chapter is for you elislin.

Running her hand through his dirt blonde hair, a slow sly smirk formed it's way onto Ellie's face. Yanking the hair up, Ellie took some scissors and cut some of the blonde off of Greg's head. "You know you're pretty cute," Ellie mused.

Greg struggled against Ellie, but he knew that it was no use. That his hands and feet were tied. He had finally figured out that the blood was coming from his head. "Ellie, let me go. You won't get away with this," he said trying to keep his voice even but inside he was a little afraid. He did not know what Ellie was capable of especially considering that she had killed her own father.

"Funny, that's what Morgan told her kidnapper," Ellie said putting Greg's hair into a box but she spun around to see the hate that Greg had in his eyes at the moment. "What did you actually like the little bitch?" She asked amused.

"She wasn't a bitch!" Greg snarled, he could not believe that Ellie was daring enough to actually talk about Morgan in front of him. If only I could get my hands of her, he thought to himself. "She was better than you will ever be!" He snapped at her.

Ellie couldn't help but chuckle at Greg. "No she wasn't better than me. She just acted like she was," Ellie said annoyed at the thought of Morgan. "She was just like me. She didn't have a relationship with her father because of the crime lab. She should hate him, I bet that he is glad that she is gone," she said her voice was dark and filled with emotion. "She acts like she is so much better than I am, but really we are the same person." Ellie finished with the box and sat it aside to be picked up.

The same box arrived at the crime lab a couple hours later. It was addressed to Grissom. Grissom had gone to claim the package. Grissom took the package and walked into the meeting room where Nick, and Finn had been working. Grissom did not know where Sara had gone off to but he did plan on talking to her soon. Grissom put on gloves and opened the box. Slowly and carefully Grissom opened the box, fearful of what was going to be inside of the box and surprised to find hair. Greg's hair.

Nick and Finn stared at Grissom and than at the hair. "Is that Greg's?" Nick asked, his tone showing the fear that he had been trying to push back.

Grissom nodded his head slowly. He could not believe that Ellie was actually being serious about all of this.

Russell walked into the room to see the box open and Grissom staring at it. "What is that?" He asked curiously.

"Greg's hair," Grissom replied looking at Russell. He had assumed that's what Russell had asked. It was hard for him with his deafness and Grissom had not had the time to talk to Russell about it.

"Gil can I see you for a moment?" Russell said softly and walked out onto the hallway.

Grissom raised an eyebrow curiously and followed D.B into the hallway. "Yes, D.B?" He asked.

Russell took a long deep breath. "Look, Gil, I know that you used to be a supervisor here but you are not anymore so I would find it to be nice if you did not work on major case pieces without me." He said.

Though Russell had sort of looked at the ground while talking to Grissom and Grissom let out a sigh. "I will try and wait for you next time," he said but looked at Russell. "Also do you mind if you look at me while talking. I'm hearing impaired," Grissom said and did the sign for American Sign Language, hoping that Russell had known some American Sign Language.

Russell stared at Grissom is surprise he never expected that Grissom would be hearing impaired. "I'm sorry, Gil. I will make sure to look at you next time."

Grissom nodded his head as he watched Russell walk off when he saw Sara walk back into the crime lab. "Sara, can I talk to you?" He asked.

Sara sighed softly and looked over at Russell. "Not now, Gil. I have work to do," Sara did not want to cause a big scene between the two of them.

Grissom sighed softly, he really did want to talk to Sara. He needed some hope. They had no leads on where Ellie and Greg were and Grissom still needed to go talk to Ecklie.

"Conrad," Grissom said wandering into Ecklie office. "I need to talk to you."

Ecklie nodded his head and shut the door behind the two of them. "Yes, Gil?" He asked.

"Have you thought about Ellie's requests?" He asked. He had hoped that it would mean more to Ecklie because of Morgan.

"Gil, you know that we don't negotiator with killers,"  
Ecklie said coldly.

Ellie bent down next to Greg and kissed the top of his head. "You know you don't have to die but you do have to be my boyfriend!"

Greg glared at Ellie. "I can know understand why your father does not want you!" He snapped at her. He could not believe that she would honestly act this way. "Though it was never your father that you blame do you?" He asked.

Ellie looked over at Greg. "I did blame my father but I was hoping that I could get Morgan in joining me on blaming someone else." She said without any emotion. "The crime lab. If it wasn't for them my father would have actually have paid attention to me." She said in a whisper.

Greg looked at Ellie, he could not remember the last time that he had harbored so much hate for one person. "Brass would have never had wanted you because you are such a whore!"

Grissom stared at Ecklie in shock. "Conrad this is Greg we are talking about!" He exclaimed. "Also you can have your shot at Ellie!"

Ecklie stared at Grissom then at the picture of Morgan that was sitting on his desk. His voice turned dark, cold. "Gil, you are asking me to grant freedom to someone who killed my daughter?" He asked but did not wait for an answer. "How can you ask me something like that? I don't want her free, Gil, I want her dead. Give it time, I will find out where she is hiding."

"Greg does not have time!" Gil exclaimed looking at Conrad in total shock.

"Sanders is a big boy. He can handle himself," Ecklie said cold, he opened the door to the office, motioning to Grissom to leave. "Now if you excuse me I have find a killer,"

Grissom stepped out of Ecklie office, he felt cold, lost. He felt like he had failed Greg but he needed sleep. He needed to calm his mind even if it was just for a few hours. Though Grissom did not go to his house.

Grissom stood outside of Sara's house and knocked on the door taking a deep breath.

Sara opened the door, she had gone home for a few hours of rest. She was surprised to see Grissom standing at the door. "Gil?" She asked.

Grissom did not say anything but leaned down and kissed Sara deeply and to his surprise Sara kissed him back.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:/ thank you for reading and reviewing. Sorry it's been so long since I've update college is so busy. Please leave a review!

Ellie paced around the room watching Greg. She was growing impatient, she wanted freedom she was annoyed at having to babysit the CSI. She paced running a hand through her hair, she glanced at Greg. "So this is how much your family cares about you," she said smugly. Before she allowed Greg to answer she picked up the gun and shot Greg in the head.

Greg did not even have time to gasp, or scream. He was dead before he hit the floor. Greg body layer their blood oozing out of it.

Ellie stared at Greg, "at least he shut up," she said with an eye roll. "One down from the crime lab, only the rest to go," she said with a slow sly smirk growing on her face.

Sara and Grissom lay in Sara bed. Grissom kissed the top of Sara bed, the two of them did not spend any time sleeping but plenty of time in bed. Sara looked over at Grissom. "Gil," she said softly.

Grissom sighed softly, he did not need to see Sara to see what she was about to say, "I know, Sara, I does not fix our problems and we have a lot of problems."

Sara nodded her head, she wished that they did not have any problems, that they could spend the rest of the day here in bed, but eventually they would have to go back to reality.

Grissom sat up and started to get dressed. "Sara, you have to know that I love you and I want to work out our problems but-"

Sara cut him off making sure that she was looking at him. "I know, I know, we need to find Greg and Ellie," she said trying to hide the sadness that was in her voice.

At the lab, nick stokes phone rang, he glanced at the caller ID and a little glimmer of hope came into his mind. "Stokes," he answered the phone trying to sound professional.

Ellie had stolen Greg's phone after she had killed him. "Nick is right?" She asked her tone amused.

Nick hope had gone out the door, and he turned to anger, an emotion that was not a emotion he tried to use. "Ellie, enough with the games," he hissed. "Where is Greg?" He demanded.

Ellie did not waste any time and did not bother being subtle. "Dead on the floor of an old hotel on the edge of Vegas," she said with a smirk. "He had a bullet in his head. Don't worry you'll be next and tell Grissom that he will be last," she hung up and smirked as she wandered onto the strip. This was taking much too long, she told herself, I need resulted and I need them now, Greg was just the tip to the iceberg, she needed this to end and it to end know.

Nick hung up the phone, his hands shook with fear, Greg dead?! He couldn't deal with loosing someone else, Warrick, Morgan, Brass, and now Greg? He had to sit down, he glanced down at the phone and hurdled it down at the wall.

Grissom and D.B walked into the room with Nick, D.B hearing the phone against the wall. "Nick, what is wrong?" Russell asked.

Nick looked up at Russell and Grissom. "What's wrong!?" He demanded standing on his feet. "What's wrong!?" He asked again. "Greg is dead, Russell, and what the hell are you doing? Just admit it that you don't give a damn about any of us!"

Russell stared at Nick trying to understand this outburst. "Nick, what are you talking about Greg dead?" He asked trying to get to the bottom of everything.

Nick narrowed his eyes into a cold gaze and he knocked over a chair. "Greg is dead! Ellie killed him! What part of that is so hard to understand about!?" He practically screamed. "You know Russell, people are just dropping dead on your watch and you don't give a damn about any of us!"

Grissom looked at Nick, "Nick!" Grissom scolded. "That is enough. We need to see a body instead of just trusting Ellie word, nick. She could just be trying to get instead of your head!"

Nick stared at Grissom in disbelief he growled and kicked a chair sending the chair flying. "Well it's not to know that you can," Nick said his voice oozing with sarcasm, he stormed out of the crime lab he had to go see if Ellie was lying to him or not.

One person that was most surprised at seeing nick walk out of the crime lab was Catherine. The FBI had decided to call Catherine to help. Catherine looked at Grissom in shock. She wanted to know what the hell was for going on right now.

Grissom and Russell stared at Catherine in surprise though Grissom could not hide the fact that he was excited to see Catherine. "Catherine, what are you doing here?" Russell asked her.

"The case is now being worked on by the FBI, they sent me because I asked for case," Catherine asked their questions then turned and looked directly at Grissom. "What the hell is going on here!?"

Grissom began to tell Catherine everything from the beginning to the end and caught her up at the current events.

Catherine could not believe that she had not heard about Morgan or Brass death, was she so involved with the FBI that she did not even know about her friends death, she did not know how to react to any of that.

Nick had gone for a long drive following the direction that Ellie had Given him over the phone. Nick walked into the old hotel to see Greg on the floor dead. Nick could not take it anymore. The tears flowed down his face. Too much death, he told himself, he did not know how much more he could take.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:/ sorry it's been so long since an update. I've had writers block with this story. So happy reading and please leave a review.

A whole career was around death, everyday someone died, and it was usually not a peaceful death. He had hoped that Greg had gone quick and had not suffered. Nick knew better than to touch the body, but this was all just too much for him. God, did he hate Ellie, if only he could get his hands on her. Too many friends had left him much too soon. He did not know how much more of this he could take. "Greg, why did you have to go?" He asked out loud.

Grissom, Sara, and Catherine, had all gone to the scene where Nick had gone. Grissom took a deep breath, he was praying that Ellie had just been messing with them and that Greg was fine. Grissom did not know how to deal with loosing another man.

Grissom stopped the vehicle and saw that Nick was already there. Grissom got out with Catherine, Sara, Catherine. Grissom pulled out his gun. "Be careful," he warned. "Ellie is really dangerous."

Grissom went first, he walked into the room to see nick pacing in the room. "Nick!" He said putting his gun away.

Nick looked at Grissom, his cheeks were stained with tears, and tears were still running down his face. "He's dead," Nick spoke in a whisper. He looked at he was surprised to see Catherine, but he was not surprised to see that Russell or Finn had not come.

Grissom took a deep breath. "Stay with Catherine and Sara," he ordered nick. Grissom walked into the room more and saw the horror. He let out a sad sigh. He saw Greg lying there dead. "Greg," he said in a soft whisper. He knew that he had to call it in, but he was surprised to see Catherine, Sara, and Nick walk into the room with him. "What are-" he stopped when he saw her.

Ellie had a gun on all four of them. It could not have been better because they were all there. A smirk grew on her face. "All my favorite people in the same room," she aimed the gun at Nick. "Go on join your friend."

Catherine, Sara and Nick moved over to where Grissom was standing. Grissom knew that he had to get the gun away from her. "Ellie, you need to give me the gun," he said softly. "We don't blame you, just give me the gun."

"Don't blame her!?" Nick snapped. He did not seem to care that he had a gun in his face. He was lost, too many deaths he told himself. "She killed Greg, Morgan, and her own mother and father! She is a bitch!"

Catherine, Grissom and Sara looked at Nick. They were all surprised at his outburst. Ellie narrowed her eyes at Nick. "I can make sure that you end up like your friend here so I suggest that you shut up!"

Nick looked at Ellie then at Grissom and Catherine and Sara. "Why should I!?" He asked putting his hands up, and walking towards Ellie. "What does it matter anymore!?" He asked his voice about to break. "Everyone I get close to dies, so why does it matter!" Suddenly nick lunges towards Ellie getting his hands on the gun.

The struggle had began. Both nick and Ellie fighting for the gun. Ellie was punching nick in the head and nick slammed Ellie into the wall. Grabbing a fist full of hair and slammed her head into the wall. When he did that suddenly the gun went off.

When a gun goes off the bullet had to go somewhere, this partially bullet left the gun and went into Catherine's stomach.

Catherine fell into the ground, and screamed in pain. She had not been wearing her vest. She laid on the ground. "Damn it!" She exclaimed.

Nick jumped back at the sound of a gun, but slammed Ellie's head into the wall once more and knocked her out. Nick turned around to see Catherine lying on the ground blood oozing out of her. Nick could not believe what he had done. If Catherine died, he was going to be responsible for it. How was he going to leave with himself?


	7. Chapter 7

Death, far too many deaths. Nick stokes sat at the hospital waiting, fear rising up in his throat. Had I not fought Ellie for the gun, Nick told himself. He was filled with guilt. Nothing but guilt, if I had not lost my mind, Catherine would not have gotten shot.

Grissom and Russell walked over to nick. Russell had been furious that Grissom had decided to follow a lead on his own. Russell wanted to yell at Nick, because in his mind Nick knew better. As Russell got closer to nick, he noticed Nick was not doing so well. "Nick," Russell tone was stern. "What the hell happened?" He asked.

Nick stood up. "What the hell happened?" Nicks temper was right on the edge. He needed a drink, he told himself. "Let's see, Warricks, Morgan, brass, and now Greg died and Catherine almost died and it's all my fault!" He yelled at Russell's tears were prickling at nicks eyes he did not know how much more he could take.

Grissom placed a hand on nicks shoulder and gently made him sit down. "It's not your fault," Grissom told Nick, his voice was tough but there was a lot of love behind it. "Nick, you can't blame yourself."he spoke but he knew that no matter what Grissom or Russell said that Nick was going to blame himself. "Ellie is in jail where she will be for a long time, Nick," he put an arm around Nick.

Nick leaned into Grissom, and he could not help it. He let the tears follow free. Nick could not take it, so he cried and Grissom tried his best to soothe nick.

Two months later

It had been two months since Catherine had been shot and everyone had died. They were all slowly picking up the pieces, but they were doing better. Russell had decided that the Las Vegas crime lab was not the job for him, so Finn and Russell had left. After taking a long time to reflect Grissom had taken the job back, and Grissom and Sara were now working out there issues. They were planning another wedding, on valentines day. Grissom wandered through the crime lab. It felt good to be home.

Nick sat in the locker room. He was doing better, now that Ellie sat in jail rotting. He wished that all of his friends would not have had to died, but he knew that they would always be in his heart. He took a deep breath, life had to continue on, he was trying. Nick bite down on his lip. Though Nick was happy that Grissom was back. Nick took one last look at the lockers and figured that it was time. Morgan, Brass, Greg, and Warrick, would always be in his heart and nothing would change that. Nick knew that he had to make everyone proud to be the best csi that he could be. "I will make you all proud," Nick promised and walked out to do his job.

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
Cause what do they know  
We need each other  
To have to hold  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong  
(You gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me  
You'll be in my heart  
(I'll be there for you)  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Oh you'll be in my heart  
(You'll be here in my heart)


End file.
